memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Andray Johnson
|birthplace = Chicago, Illinois, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = Multiple Roles }} Andray Johnson is an actor who worked as recurring background actor on , , and the and . He received no credit for his appearances. His uniform from Nemesis was later sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. For the episode "The Masterpiece Society", Johnson filmed his scenes between Wednesday and Friday on Paramount Stage 16. Hailing from Chicago, Illinois, Johnson joined the U.S. Marines and later moved to San Diego, California. He pursued an acting career and was featured in the romance Twogether (1992, with Brenda Bakke, Jim Beaver, Thomas Knickerbocker, and Ellen Albertini Dow), the comedy Loaded Weapon 1 (1993, with William Shatner, James Doohan, F. Murray Abraham, J.P. Hubbell, Charles Napier, Whoopi Goldberg, and Lena Banks), as stand-in for on the science fiction film Demolition Man (1993), the reality series Behind Bars (1994), the short project Hoggs' Heaven (1994), the short crime comedy Murder Was the Case: The Movie (1995, with Bob Minor and Fred Williamson), and in episodes of Hangin' with Mr. Cooper (1995), U.S. Customs Classified (1996), Could It Be a Miracle? (1996), and Moesha (1997, with Estelle Harris). He was also featured in episodes of Malcolm & Eddie (1998-2000, with Kimber Lee Renay and Derek Mears), Martial Law (2000, with Ben Bray, Neal McDonough, Jim O'Heir, Tim Connolly, Dennis Keiffer, Henry Kingi, Jr., and J.J. Perry), My Wife and Kids (2001), Son of the Beach (2002, with Leslie Jordan), The Tracy Morgan Show (2004), Half and Half (2005, with Terrell Tilford), Stranger Adventures (2006), Murder by the Book (2007), The Investigators (2007), MADtv (2008), Talkshow with Spike Feresten (2008-2009), and House M.D. (2009, with Jennifer Morrison). Johnson appeared in television commercials for DirecTV, Capitol-One, Windows, Toys 'R' Us, and JC Penney and in print ads for Wells Fargo Bank as well as in music videos of Jennifer Lopez and Lil' Wayne. He also played supporting and featured parts in the comic adaptations Blade (1998, with Judson Scott, Sidney Liufau, Al Goto, Jeff Imada, and Simon Rhee) and Spider-Man (2002, with Kirsten Dunst, Michael Papajohn, Tim de Zarn, Jill Sayre, Corey Mendell Parker, Ashley Edner, and Stan Lee), the thriller Flightplan (2005, with Lois Hall and Robert Mammana), the comedy Fun with Dick and Jane (2005, with Ivar Brogger, Clint Howard, Scott L. Schwartz, Kerry Hoyt, Steve Kehela, Bob Morrisey, and Mark Correy), the family comedy Cordially Invited (2007, with Debra Wilson), the action comedy Black Dynamite (2009, with Phil Morris, Damion Poitier, Salli Richardson-Whitfield, Tucker Smallwood, Mike Starr, Paul Hayes, and Lauren Mary Kim), and the biopic Bobby Fischer Live (2009). Further acting work includes episodes of The Pacific (2010, with Conor O'Farrell and Nick Tate), Big Time Rush (2010, with Ed Begley, Jr. and Westley Nguyen), The Closer (2010, with Raymond Cruz and Theo Kypri), Hardcover Mysteries (2010), I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant (2011), Femme Fatales (2012), and The Eric Andre Show (2013), the science fiction film Project 12 (2012), the drama 40 Point Plan (2012), the horror film The Legend of Black Annie (2012), the science fiction film Age of Dinosaurs (2013, with Ronny Cox), the drama Hollywood Chaos (2013), the drama Brooklyn Knight (2013), and the crime drama Unspeakable Indiscretions (2014). More recent projects include the crime thriller Where Birds Don't Fly (2015), the thriller The Guest House (2015, with Lisa Roumain and Billy Mayo), the crime thriller Only You & Me (2015, with Patrick Kilpatrick), an episode of My Crazy Ex (2016), the science fiction thriller Ctrl Alt Delete (2016), the comedy SinVerguenzas (2016), the thriller Wild for the Night (2016, with Brandon Molale), the short science fiction film Zodiac (2016), and the drama CainAbel (2017, with Billy Mayo and Cullen Chambers). Star Trek appearances File:Moab IV colonist 18.jpg|Moab IV colonist (uncredited) File:Male command division officer in corridor, 2374.jpg|''Voyager'' officer (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|''Enterprise''-E science officer (uncredited) File:No image yet.jpg|Starfleet flag officer (uncredited) External links * * * Andray Johnson at LinkedIn.com * * Andray Johnson at CastImages.com * Andray Johnson at San Diego Model Management * Andray Johnson's TV commercial ads at ISpot.tv Johnson Johnson Category:VOY performers Category:Film performers